Purple Skies
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 2 now up \\ A completely AU fic, Lita and Edge are co-hosts of a popular radio talk show. Lita/Edge, Maria/Jeff, Victoria, others. Note: This was a challenge by Anne.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's next on the line, Maria?"

"We have Joan from Ozone Park," the young woman replied. "She's having trouble staying committed to her relationship."

"I'll take this one," Amy Dumas mouthed to her co-host, who merely arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Hello, Joan. What seems to be the problem today?"

The woman calling in to the radio show sighed audibly before explaining.

"Hi, Amy... Well, you see, I've been with my boyfriend for four years, but I seem to have these... urges."

Amy exchanged glances with her co-host, who merely smiled at her. He knew she could handle this one like a pro.

"Urges... You mean urges to cheat?"

"Not exactly... Well, sorta. I seem to notice so many other guys," Joan went on. The despair in her voice was evident. "My boyfriend is a handsome guy, but I find myself attracted to other men, and I... Well, I _look_."

"Looking at other people is no problem," Amy said easily. "We're all human... We see beauty and attractiveness in others, and so we look. That doesn't make you a bad person." There was the briefest pause, and then, "Joan, let me ask you this - do you love your boyfriend?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you should talk to him... Tell him how you feel. Tell him your worries and fears, and that you..." She paused as the man beside her shook his head wildly and gestured with both arms. _No!_

Shifting her hazel eyes to meet his green, she gave him a questioning look.

Adam Copeland knew his lovely redheaded co-host all too well - so well, in fact, that he'd sensed exactly what her next words were going to be?

"Joan? Adam here... Listen to me now - do not tell your boyfriend you find other men attractive. Do not do that under any circumstances. As a guy, I can assure you - we don't like hearing from our women that they find other men attractive."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest as she smirked at him. Leave it to the tall, handsome blond man to completely take over.

Their on-air pairing had not been smooth from the start. The redhead had been newly moved from Florida, and Adam had not been thrilled by the idea of partnering up with anyone - especially after five years of hosting his own radio show. Initially, they hadn't really gotten along, but they'd tried to make the best of the situation. Over time, they'd grown close, but there were still those rare occasions when Adam got under her skin... And now was definitely one of those times.

"So, you just go to him and tell him how great he is... Boost his male ego," the blond man was saying. "Got me, Joan?"

"Yeah, okay. That sounds like a good idea."

Amy turned her head to meet the eyes of their producer, Maria Kanellis. The young woman merely smiled and shrugged. Then, shifting her gaze back to Adam, she too shook her head, her eyes rolling heavenward. He didn't really think he was going to get away with this, did he?

"All right, that's enough," she interrupted. "Joan, it's Amy again. Are you going to listen to that baloney and male ego crap? Hun, here is the best advice I can give you - just be honest with your man." She cast Adam a murderous look as he began to softly chuckle. She had the distinct urge to flip him off but refrained, as she knew that would only get him laughing even harder.

"You really think so, Amy?" Joan's voice questioned.

"Yes, I really do," the redhead responded. "I know it sounds corny and cliche, but honesty truly is the best policy."

"Well," Adam piped in, "that will do it for tonight's edition of _Purple Skies_. We'll be seeing you again, same time, same station. Oh, and good luck, Joan."

Amy was the first to remove her headphones, and she instantly bombarded the blond man.

"What the hell was that?"

"Whoa," Adam said as he calmly placed his own set of headphones aside. "_My_ advice was better than yours - I mean, which one do you think will actually help that girl?"

Amy merely crossed her arms defensively over her breasts and pouted at him.

"And whatever gave you the idea that I was going to tell her that she should tell her boyfriend she finds other men attractive?"

"Because I _know_ you, Amy Dumas... I can read you like a book." Adam gently poked her on the tip of her nose, which she promptly wrinkled upon the impact. Then, he smiled softly at her. "How else do you think we got to fall so madly in love?"

The young woman smirked at her boyfriend and co-worker.

"Because you couldn't resist my breathtaking beauty and charm." It was a statement and not a question.

The tall blond man pulled her into his embrace as he gazed down into her incredible hazel eyes.

"Well, that's true... As much as I hate to admit it." A chuckle escaped him as he felt her hands in his shoulder-length blond hair, and he dipped his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

A moment later, they heard the door to their studio opening, and Maria clearing her throat. They broke the kiss and looked up simultaneously.

"Oh, don't mind me," the pretty producer quipped. "I have to go meet Jeff in ten minutes, anyway, so I'll be out of your hair right... now."

Amy laughed and pressed her bowed head against Adam's chest as their friend slipped from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to CarlitosCandy for reviewing the first chapter! :) Just to avoid any confusion, this story has a few flashbacks. You'll know which segments are the flashbacks. ;)_**

Adam gazed at her with wonder. His mind was anywhere but on the movie they had rented to watch that night, as he found her to be worlds more intriguing to watch. It was funny how, when they'd first met, they couldn't stand one another - but now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

--

_Four Years Earlier_

"Adam, this is Amy Dumas," Lisa Marie Varon, the station manager and their boss, announced. "Amy, this is Adam Copeland."

The tall blond man found himself staring at a gorgeous redhead. She appeared to be about five-six or -seven and had about the most incredible amber-gold eyes - he'd never in his life seen such a shade before. And she had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. He was momentarily struck speechless, his breath taken away.

"Nice to meet you," the woman said in a deep, throaty yet feminine tone. She put her hand out to shake.

Adam nodded wordlessly as he gave her the handshake she'd been expecting. He didn't utter a syllable, and the redhead arched a perfectly scuplted eyebrow, as though in question, as she turned her head to meet Lisa Marie's dark eyes.

"Well..." Ms. Varon declared, clapping her hands together. "... I'm sure the two of you have a lot to discuss. Again, welcome aboard, Amy. Good luck." Under her breath, the raven-haired woman muttered, "Looks like you'll _need_ it."

Amy looked sharply toward her new boss as she slipped from the room, closing the door behind her. She could have sworn she'd heard something, but she wasn't sure. She turned back to face the man with whom she would be working and studied him... Adam Copeland was exceptionally handsome, with long golden blond hair, a goatee on his strong jaw. He was quite tall and lean, but decently muscled. And he had unbelievable green eyes - their shade so dark, she'd only seem similarities in cats.

"So..." Adam tapped his fingers rhythmically on the desk at which he was sitting. He didn't quite know what to say. What could one say when his longtime radio show - which had been geared toward sports fans, at that - was being put through a 180 and was now going to be a relationship and dating advice hotline called _Purple Skies_? As far as he was concerned, the entire deal was ludicrous! And so, he really didn't feel any sense of hospitality toward this strange woman.

"Yeah," the redhead said, sitting down near him and nervously tucking some locks of her hair behind one ear. "So..." Her gaze fell to the desk and then rose as she posed a question. "How long have you been in broadcasting?"

"Four years," came the terse response. "It's what I went to college for."

"Nice." She nodded, offering a smile. When he merely stared at her, an unfriendly expression on his face, she grew uneasy again. She bit her lip and tried to think of something else to say - anything that would break the awkward, tense silence between them.

"I'm really excited about getting the opportunity to work here... And the show - doesn't it sound great?"

Adam simply stared at her. Her entire face just about lit up, which made her look even more lovely. He realized how attracted to her he felt physically, yet at the same time, he wished she would just go away. She would be a constant reminder of what had been taken away from him, after all.

"No," he admitted candidly. "No, it really _doesn't_."

Amy was taken aback by his response. She clamped her mouth shut for a beat as she eyed him, then looked away. She couldn't recall a more uncomfortable feeling than the one she was experiencing right now.

"Oh..." she said, raising her gaze back to his green eyes. He seemed so unfriendly, even cold. She hadn't been expecting that at all. "... So... You really don't have much interest in _anything_, do you?"

Adam arched a brow, slightly amused by her.

"Not true," he countered. "I have a lot of interest in plenty of things... Just not in a meddlesome obstacle with red hair." He smirked at her instant reaction.

The redhead's jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe her ears, and frankly, she was starting to get angry.

"'Meddlesome obstacle?!' Let me tell you something, Mr. Copeland - you are the rudest, most obnoxious, infuriating asshole I have ever met!"

This time, it was Adam's turn to be surprised, yet still a bit amused. She had fire in her, and he certainly hadn't expected this intense kind of response.

"We just met, yet you don't even seem willing to give me a chance... You don't even _know_ me, buddy," she hissed. "But understand this - we're stuck working together now, whether you like it or not. And you _will_ respect me," she snapped, bolting up from her chair. "If you _don't_, I promise you, things will get very ugly around here for you." She clasped her purse tightly to her person as she charged for the door. As her hand touched the handle, she turned back to face him, the fury still present on her beautiful face. "Oh, and it was a _pleasure_ meeting you."

--

Amy laughed at a particularly comical scene in the movie, and that was when Adam made his move.

The redhead's throaty laughter was suddenly muffled as the tall blond man leaned in to kiss her deeply. Amy responded, her arms going up to encircle his neck as she nearly melted. It seemed to go on and on until he finally broke the kiss and met her gaze, a soft smile on his handsome face.

She cocked her head, hazel eyes sparking with amusement.

"What was that for?"

"That," he said, his right hand snaking up to stroke her soft red hair, "was for just being you... And because I love you."


End file.
